


Here Comes the Bride

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris Evans and Teen Reader [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bullying, F/M, Gen, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Chris and Minka announce their engagement, and Scott decides he needs to talk to you.





	1. Chapter 1

You sit there in stunned silence, unable to process what you just heard. “What?” You ask, thinking maybe you heard wrong.

Chris smiles, squeezing Minka’s hand. The left one. That is no longer bare. “Minka and I are getting married,” He says softly, smiling at her adoringly.

You swallow, hands shaking.

_“Pathetic,” Minka hisses while Chris is in the bathroom. “You just want the charity. You know that if Chris had a _real_  choice, he wouldn’t have adopted you. You’ll always be a worthless little brat.”_

“Please excuse me,” You whisper, disappearing into the hallway and trying to breathe.  _Pathetic. Worthless._  You thought all of this would end when your mother left, but of course it couldn’t. Things had been going too well for that.

Minka walks around the corner with a killer glare. “You better get back in there and be happy,” She hisses. “He’s finally going to be happy. He’s finally going to have what he always wanted: a wife and  _his own_  kids. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re shipped off to some nice boarding school, but you’ll  _never_  be his daughter.” She smirks before strutting back inside, and Scott freezes at the sight of the tears on your cheeks.

“I knew it,” He whispers, wrapping arms around you and moving you onto the porch. “I knew I overheard something when I got off the phone. She’s been threatening you, hasn’t she?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “You told Chris, right?”

You bite your lip. “I tried,” You whisper.

_“Really?” Chris asks incredulously. “You’re going to pull that? Look, I get she’s not your mom, and I get you’ll have to share me, but you should be happy for me.” He shakes his head, stepping back. “Clearly I was wrong about you.”_

Scott reads you like a book. “Fuck,” He curses, shaking his head. “I’m gonna-”

“No,” You say firmly, stopping him. “It’s what he wants.” You swallow past the lump in your throat. “He’ll just get pissed.” You force a deep breath. “I’ll be the perfect daughter through the wedding. Then I’m gone.”


	2. Chapter 2

You bite your lip as you try not to spill Minka’s red wine, a hand under the glass so it doesn’t drip on the floor. Everyone’s gathered into the living room, crowding around the couple and offering their congratulations. So far you’ve done nothing but be Minka’s personal servant, bringing her anything she needs while she relaxes and soaks up the attention. Chris hasn’t said a word, too focused on her to say or do anything. Lost in your thoughts, you accidentally trip, splashing red wine onto Minka’s white dress.

“You idiot!” She screeches, jumping up as you flinch backwards, shaking. “How stupid are you?! Watch where you’re going!”

You can’t breathe as you stumble back, Scott coming up to take your arms gently as Lisa watches in concern. “I-I’m sorry,” You stammer, trembling. “I-It was an accident,”

“Get out!” She screams. “Get out, you stupid bitch!”

You wait, eyes on Chris, but he’s looking at you with a mix of anger and disappointment. As if you did it on purpose.

He’s choosing her.

Shaking, you jerk free of Scott’s grip and run upstairs, shoving clothes into your bag and slipping back downstairs to see Scott waiting with his keys.

“Let’s go,” He says simply, hand on your back. You simply nod, hearing Chris call for you questioningly but ignoring him, climbing into Scott’s car and riding away, imagining seeing Chris in your rear view mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Staying in Scott’s new apartment has been strange. Since no one knew it existed, no one has tried to come after you. Scott bought you a new phone since you abandoned the old one, and he’s had numbers calling him almost 24/7- and supposedly mostly from Chris.

You sigh, cautiously making your way downstairs with the garbage. You may have adjusted to being away from Chris, but you miss how things used to be- before Minka appeared and changed everything. You bite my lip and grunt, managing to toss the bag into the dumpster, and you release a heavy breath before hearing, “(Y/N)?”

You jump, whipping around. “Chris?”

Chris looks like hell. There are dark circles under his once-bright eyes, now dull and stormy. His hair is nowhere near the perfectly styled mane you’re used to, and even his beard seems slightly rougher.

You swallow, tensing a bit. “What are you doing here?” You ask emotionlessly.

“Bringing my daughter home.” He takes a step closer. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking I wasn’t going to stay with someone who’s willing to ship me off somewhere to make his fiancee happy.”

He frowns. “Minka wouldn’t do that.”

You laugh once humorlessly. “Go ahead and ask her. She wants me gone, and apparently so do you, so guess what- you’ve got your wish.” You turn and walk towards the steps.

He moves, catching your arm gently. “Bug-”

“No,” You say firmly, stepping away. “You’ve made your choice, Chris. I hate losing another parent, but- if she’s what you want, then she wants me gone. This… this will be better for you both.” You blink at the tears stinging your eyes. “Have a nice life, Chris.” You turn and run upstairs, crying silently to the apartment and leaving the only family you’ve ever known behind you.


	4. Chapter 4

You swallow as you read Scott’s text.  **You’re sure about this?**

You take a steadying breath.  **Yes**. You look out the window, praying he doesn’t see me. Up front you can see Chris standing next to Scott, smiling but not looking as excited as usual but as handsome- if not more- than during a premiere.

You frown a bit, slipping into the farthest seat back on Chris’ side. Lisa turns around and beams when she sees you, and you force a small smile. Chris’ brows furrow when he looks at his mother, and then his eyes land on you. His face instantly lights up, entire body relaxing.

You quickly look to your lap, playing with your fingers, and when the bride walks in you don’t stand, seeing her death glare directed your way and catching Chris’ slight frown. You say nothing during the wedding until-

“I don’t.”

You freeze, looking up with wide eyes.

“Excuse me?” Minka asks.

He drops her hand. “I don’t want to marry you.” His eyes land on you.

You quickly dart back inside, stunned as you lean against the wall, rubbing your arms.

“You!” Minka hisses, marching closer and making you stumble back fearfully. “How  _dare_ you?! You pathetic bitch! What did you tell him?” She shoves your shoulder, knocking you back against the wall. “I should have sent you away a  _long_  time ago.” She raises her hand.

Someone snags her wrist before she can strike. “Excuse me?” Chris asks coldly, voice eerily calm.

You release a shaky breath, staring with wide eyes.

Minka falters. “I- I was just-”

“Threatening my daughter,” He finishes flatly.

She swallows. “She tricked you into leaving me.”

“I haven’t spoken to her in weeks because of you.” He glances at you briefly. “I think you need to leave.”

Her eyes narrow at you in a silent threat before she storms off, making you sag with relief.

He gently takes your hand, tugging you into a tight hug, nose in your hair and kissing your head, keeping you close. “I’m so sorry,” He whispers.

You don’t move, letting him hold you and fighting the urge to cling to him.

He pulls away slightly. “Bug?”

You swallow, stepping back and keeping your head down. “I promised I would come,”

He swallows, eyes terrified. “Bug, please…”

You release a pained breath. “I’m not ready,”

He swallows thickly.

Scott appears suddenly. “You’re not doing this. I’ve already arranged it- you’re both staying in a cabin for a weekend and you’re both going to figure it out.”

You still, barely breathing.

Chris nods slowly. “Done,” His eyes remain on you. “(Y/N)?”

You release a slow breath. “Ok.”


	5. Chapter 5

You bite your lip as you stare out at the lake, far too familiar with it. When you were younger Chris and Scott would take you for a weekend trip, and you spent most of your time playing in the water with Chris.

Back when you could trust him.

He sets the bags in the rooms and walks towards the kitchen. “Pasta?” He asks, grabbing the ingredients.

You blink, seeing his grabbing things for your favorite. “Sure,” You watch him, still lost in thought. The media has been all over the break up, especially since you weren’t as alone as we thought. The press knows about her threats, your disappearance-  _everything_. They love Chris even more, but after his choice…

“Bug?” Chris asks, snapping you out of your thoughts and forcing you to meet his worried gaze.

You swallow. “Yeah?”

He finishes and carefully pads closer. “Look, I know I messed up, but… I still love you. You’re still my daughter. I just- I just want to fix it.”

There’s a long moment. “I want to forgive you,” You whisper, rubbing your arms in your nervous habit.

“(Y/N)…” He gently brings you closer, hugging you tight and rubbing your back soothingly.You tense before relaxing, hesitantly holding him and closing your eyes. You missed this.

You missed your Dad.

He smiles. “I love you, Bug. That’s not changing anytime soon.” He winks. “Wanna go swimming?”

You smile, ready to start over. “Bring it.”


End file.
